


Violin Classes

by Demmylizard, LoreChaos



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Romance, foryouwhostiredofpaperhat, future lemon oh yeah, lizardhat - Freeform, slow and smooth progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demmylizard/pseuds/Demmylizard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreChaos/pseuds/LoreChaos
Summary: After some tough minutes of search, Demencia finally finds Black Hat on the rooftop, playing his violin majestically. She couldn't help but ask for some classes with him. He agrees and as the classes go on, some things begin to change about the demon's perspective of the lizard girl... Could it be what he think it is?





	1. First Class

Black Hat was nowhere to be seen. 

Dementia had already searched for him in his office, main hall, even knocked at his bedroom and no answer. She hopped to the lab in her usual euphoric way and tried asking Flug if he had any idea where the boss could be, but he couldn't help her. Actually, the scientist was even glad Black Hat wasn't anywhere near him. She just sighed in defeat and started to slowly wander to her bedroom. As soon as her hand touched the knob, she heard a melody coming from afar… was it a violin? She started to follow the sound carefully, walking upstairs and even crawling through some vents until she finally found its source. 

He was on the rooftop. His tall and straight figure was playing the Stradivarius so gracefully, it made the lizard girl sigh in delight. 

She sat there, taking in the sight. Every moment, every melody seemed to bring her to heaven. So she listened to his song, an adoring smile on her face. The eldritch continued to play, seemingly unknown to her presence. Though he couldn’t deny that something in his music suddenly felt… lighter.

She watched him all through the song, the simplest movements of his hands on the instrument made her shiver.  
When the last note floated through the air Demencia applauded and jumped up, “That was amazing~” She spoke wistfully.

Black Hat lowered his violin, “What are you doing here?” He growled, though it wasn’t as harsh as usual.

“It’s a roof and I’m a lizard” She shrugged, “I’m bound to be here”  
He simply grunted in response and looked to the side. “Soo..” she spoke once more, testing the waters, “can you teach me?”

“To not be so obsessive?” The eldritch deadpanned.

Demencia giggled, “No silly! I mean teach me to play the violin.”

His attention shifted to her and he raised a brow, “I thought you preferred your electric guitar.”

“I do..but this music reminds me of you~” She fluttered her eyelashes and let out a dreamy sigh.

Black Hat simply crossed his arms, looking down at her deeply contemplating her request. “Why should I teach you?”

“Um..” Her mind racked for a reason he would buy, “I won’t bother you as much?”

He sighed, “Very well.. meet me here tomorrow night” he paused when he saw her glee and her open mouth ready to comment, “and no, it’s not a date.”

The lizard girl only shrugged and sent him a wink, “It’s close enough. I’ll see you tomorrow night handsome~”

He pinched the bridge of his nonexistent nose, “We live in the same house, we’re going to be seeing each other all day.”

“I know! Isn’t it great?” With a giggle she did a few celebratory backflips and cartwheels before scattering back down into the mansion.  
Black Hat looked down at the violin in his hands, he had a feeling he was going to regret this…

\--

The moon was high above the sky and Black Hat had a perfect view from it on the rooftop. He brought two violins with him, his favorite one and a former one that was still in perfect conditions.

Dementia meanwhile had been laying on the roof behind him, just listening to his music for a few moments. She let out a dreamy sigh.  
“You’re so amazing~”

“Hm..?” He turned and spotted her some meters away from him. “How long were you just laying there?!”

“Three hours”. There was a sudden pause before she burst out laughing, “I’m just joking, I showed up a couple minutes ago”. She laid on her side, showing off the shape of her hips, “Like what ya see~?”

“Ughh…” He rolled his eyes, already regretting it. “Let’s start it already…”

“Hmm”, she stood up and took the spare violin. “Alrighty! So what are we working on today?”

“First, posture and right hold of the instrument. Just try to hold it like this.” The demon put the violin under his chin and held the stick with his right hand. “Your turn.”

She looked at him curiously before attempting the same stance, her tongue sticking out in concentration. “Like this?”

“Hmm, not quite… let me help you.” He approached her and carefully moved her arm upwards a bit, making it almost a right angle with her body. Then he placed a hand on her back and gently pushed it a bit for a straight posture. “There… perfect.”

The hybrid’s heart beat faster by the second. He was being so gentle...

“Now, put your fingers in this position.” He made a ‘do’ with his fingers and waited for the girl to mirror his moves. 

She did her best to copy his actions, looking up at him every now and then to see if any change in his expression indicated a mistake. 

“This is a ‘Do’. Now with your right hand, slide through the strings very, very delicately.” He did just as he said and played the most perfect note a normal person could hear. 

“Woah..”, she bit her lip and looked back down at her violin, carefully attempting to do the same. It wasn’t perfect, but it was close.

“Hmm. Here.” He walked around her and stopped by her back, his right hand touching hers and the left just helping to hold the violin. “Like this.” He gently guided her hand by the strings, making a much cleaner sound. He couldn’t help but smile as he felt a slight smell of vanilla mixed with blood coming from her hair.

She smiled as she felt him so close to her, blushing just a bit. She did it on her own once more, making the perfect sound.  
“I did it!” She grinned, holding back the urge to celebrate, “Hattie did you hear?”  
She turned and their faces were just inches from one other.

“Yes… Yes I did.” He looked down at her. Maybe this was the first time they were so close to each other, and that made him notice how intriguing her mismatched eyes were… He averted his eyes and turned away. “Well… I guess this is all for now. Same time tomorrow?”

She nodded, a bright smile on her face. The hybrid carefully set down the violin and waved shyly before heading back down into the mansion. She laid in her bed, hugging a rather large pillow close before squealing with happiness.

Meanwhile, Black Hat put the violins in their respective cases and transformed into a shadow, sliding down to his bedroom. He placed the cases aside and fell on his bed. It wasn’t so bad after all, teaching her. Besides, she behaved much more than he thought it was possible. A small smile appeared on his lips as he was slowly driven to slumber.


	2. Not So Bad

Demencia woke up the next day, her heart beating like crazy as she remembered what had happened the night before.  
She bolted up and immediately for his office, knocking on his door.   
“Hattie? Hattie Hattie Hattie!”, she jumped up and down giddily.

Black Hat almost spilled his morning coffee because of her sudden screams. “Come in, dammit!” He grunted and the door instantly opened, revealing the lizard girl in her usual attire hopping towards him.

She grinned, hugging him close, “Are we going to have more lessons today? Last time was so much fun!”  
She ignored the nearly spilled coffee, happy beyond reason that she managed to spend some special time with him.

“Yes. But just at the evening, now I’m full of work and it’s driving me insane…” He said as he massaged his temple. “Stupid clients… always making wrong use of my merchandise.”

“Wrong use?”, the girl tilted her head. “How? I mean they bought it from you! It has to be evil!”  
Demencia frowned, she didn’t want to see her Hattie stressed like that..maybe a massage would ease him up? 

Carefully, she stood up behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders. He raised a brow and thought about dismissing her, but as soon as her hands worked on him he let himself relax a bit. “No no... it’s just that this client has been calling me all day because he bought the shrinking ray and accidentally shrank his wallet so much he couldn’t find it anymore. And now he’s blaming us for it! Ridiculous.”

She laughed, “serves him right! I don’t think that guy has even bothered trying to take down a hero ever since he bought that thing”  
The lizard girl smiled when she saw his tense shoulders ease up.  
“You want me to take care of him for you~?”  
She smiled, already planning out the whole fight in her head. Wait no—a client like that wouldn’t even know how to fight.

“If you please~” He smiled back and added. “I’ll see you in the evening. Don’t leave any evidence… if you know what i mean.”

“Already done handsome~”, Demencia swayed her hips and right before she closed the door behind her, she blew him a kiss.

\--

The sun was setting and with a sudden intense feeling of glee she realized it was time for her lessons once more. Without hesitation, Demencia quickly crawled up the side of the mansion and happily sat criss-crossed on the roof, waiting for Black Hat.

The demon was making his final mental notes for the class before finally turning into a shadow and showing up at the top of the mansion. He smiled as he noticed she was already there. “I like dedicated students.” 

She blushed and smiled, “I’m a very dedicated person”   
Getting up, the lizard girl reached for her violin, feeling oddly calm when it was in her hands once more.

He taught her the rest of the notes and even took an extra time to teach her a simple song. The hybrid was absolutely good at it, even more than he expected. “I must say I’m impressed! You’re quite a fast learner...”

She blinked in surprise, never hearing him openly give her such compliment before.  
“Aww thanks!” She blushed slightly as she played another tune, “when I learn enough notes I’m going to write a song for you.”  
Her heart beat faster, hoping desperately that he would like it.  
“I’d be honored.” The truth is that he wanted to explore all her talent, so composing looked like a great step for her. “And that’s all for today…” He said and started to pack up his instrument. “Oh, by the way, there’s going to be a ball here in the mansion next week. Celebration of the Organization’s anniversary. Would you like to play at the ceremony?”

“I’d love that!”, A grin spread across her face as she jumped up and down with excitement. He truly believed she could learn a whole song worthy of one of his celebrations! Without thinking she tackled him in a hug. “Thank you so much Hattie!”  
She looked up at him with shining eyes, “maybe we can celebrate? Watch a movie together?”  
She desperately wished to spend more time with him.

He prepared himself to give her a dry ‘no’, but her starry eyes got him. “Ugh… I guess so… I choose the movie though. You have terrible taste for it!” He said and smirked as he walked down to the living room with her.

“Hey! I have impeccable taste”, she playfully spoke with a faux British accent. “....nah you’re right.”  
Demencia looked around, taking a seat on couch and hugging one of the cushions close.  
“So what are we watching?”

“Oscar winner, The Shape of Water. Have you heard about it?” He asked as he chose the movie in some kind of pirate app on his TV.

“Ohh Yes! I heard it was one of the best romance movie—wait you like romances?” She turned to him, her eyes widened in shock.

“I don’t like romances! I like good movies! It’s definitely different.” He grunted and fell on the couch, leaving some space between them.

The lizard girl only smiled knowingly, scooting closer to him as the movie started. “If you say so~  
So what’s this movie about?”

“It’s said to be about a lady that finds out about some kind of fish-like guy and falls in love with him…” 

As the movie went on, Black Hat was fully aware at how the hybrid was slowly moving closer to him. He just ignored her and enjoyed the pace of the story, which was quite unique and interesting in its own way. 

Demencia sighed wistfully as she watched, wrapping herself up in a blanket. She always reacted in some way whenever something happened in the movie. “Aww they’re so sweet!” Her heart raced as she watched the two characters shared an intimate moment.

The demon smirked, amused at her reactions to literally anything that happened on the movie. The intimate moment also took him off guard. “Wait… Does that thing have a dick?!”

“Wait what?” She turned to the screen before snickering and bursting out in laughter, “oh my GOSH!” The hybrid was rolling on the couch in a fit of laughter, before grabbing a bit of popcorn and tossing it into her mouth. “Sorry” She grinned, clearly not, “it’s just your face.”

“My face? What’s wrong with it?” He asked, totally unaware of the funny disgusted expressions he was making on each scene.

She stopped laughing, giving a shy smile.  
“Nothing, your face is perfect. But you are making some funny expressions right about now”  
The lizard girl giggled and gently poked him where his nose would be.

He snorted and turned his head to the screen again, trying his best to look serious. Maybe she wasn’t the worst company in the world… She always had this strange way to make him lighten up and deep down he liked this sensation.

She kept her eyes on him for a little longer before turning back to the screen herself. Her overdramatic reactions continued all the way until the credits rolled.   
“That was so good!!” She jumped up and down, “can I choose the movie next time? There’s one I think you’ll really like~”

“Hmm. Fine, you can.” He smiled to her and stretched a bit on the couch. “Dem… Thank you.” He finally leaned closer and kissed her cheek.

A blush spread across her face as she was left speechless. “Anytime Hattie..”  
The words just barely stumbled out of her mouth. God, she wish she could do more.   
“Goodnight” she hid a bit behind one of the cushions, her cheeks still pink and trying to hold back the urge to squeal happily.

“Goodnight…” He took some time to get up and head to his bedroom, as if something invisible pulled him back. When he let himself rest on his bed, his mind was filled with thoughts. Most of them included Demencia for an unknown reason, but he quickly shook his head and decided it was better if he slept already.

Meanwhile the hybrid herself had laid down to rest, hugging one of her special pillows tight and close. “He likes me..” she spoke softly, as if it couldn’t possibly be true  
“He really likes me!”   
The girl buried her head into the pillow and let out happy squeaks of joy.  
That night she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. The Song

This time Demencia was the one alone on the roof. It was early evening, and she had been practicing the song she was going to perform at the gala. Black Hat has suggested a few, but the hybrid insisted she would come up with one herself. She grew frustrated every few notes, because no matter what song she looked up or how she improvised, she just couldn’t seem to capture him. He deserved at least that.  
With a groan at another failed attempt, she started over.

Black Hat looked at the clock on his office. It was past eight already and he had to teach Dem some more chords as usual, so he just left his remaining paperwork for another time. When the eldritch got his violin and walked up to the roof, he was surprised his pupil was already there, practicing. How cute, he thought and chuckled. “Demencia?”

“Huh?”, The lizard girl turned, “oh hey Hattie! I was just..well ya know..trying to come up with the right song”  
She could easily play his favorite, but she wanted to be original. Have it dedicated to him, but still let it be known that it was, in fact, created by her.

“I see... “ He walked past her and pushed her back gently. “Posture.”, he simply said and prepared his violin to teach her some major scales. His hands danced through the Stradivarius as he played some of the most common scales. “Knowing scales is important especially if you’re going to compose a song. The more you keep it to one scale, the more harmonious it will sound…” He played her a short piece in C major. “See? Try playing the same song I did.” He said as he passed her the music sheet . 

She shivered as she felt his hand gently settle on her back. Taking a look at the music sheet she set it in front of her and began to play to her best ability. The song seemed to flow through the air, every moment it seemed she was going to make a mistake, there was a slight change in her expression before she quickly fixed that.   
The one thing that wouldn’t calm her nerves however, was that Black Hat had his eyes on her. His eyes didn’t miss a thing. Every note, posture, and compass seemed to be analysed and evaluated by him. But it was also the kindest look she’s ever seen on his face and she knew how rare that was.

“You’re more talented than I thought.” He nodded and gave her a small smile, she was definitely ready for the ceremony. 

“You really think so?” She grinned, “oh Hattie thank you so much!!”  
The lizard girl nearly knocked him over with a tight hug, nuzzling him ever so gently.

\--

It wasn’t long until the preparations began. Flug was busy fixing his bow tie and making sure his inventions were ready for demonstration.  
5.0.5 meanwhile was getting ready for catering and Demencia... well, she was carefully tending to her violin. When she told Flug she would be performing on such an instrument, he was more than shocked. But she brushed it off as jealousy and simply took her place on stage for some last minute practice.

After some minutes Black Hat finally left his room. He was wearing a black tuxedo with some red details on it and a black bow tie instead of his usual regular one. He looked as charming as always. “Guests will be arriving in a moment, is everything ready?” He groaned to Flug and the boy just shook his head up and down nervously. He just couldn’t find Demencia… where could she be?

The doorbell rang and the first villains started to enter the mansion. Black Hat greeted them with his usual pointy smile as the main room was slowly starting to crowd.

With a deep breath, Demencia stepped on a slightly higher ground at the corner of the room, closed her eyes and began to play. Her song was strong yet mellow, a strange mix of the two creating the perfect melody. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, her dress sleeveless and black, wrapping around her neck. She was chaotic yet beautiful.  
As she played, many villains turned their eyes on her. A few even put roses at her feet. The hybrid blushed at all the attention and continued playing.

Black Hat turned as soon as he heard the familiar sound. She was right there, beautifully dressed and putting all her effort into that song. And wait a minute… he haven’t taught her that song… Does that mean she composed it by herself? He walked closer through the crowd and enjoyed the sweet melody until the very end.

When she finished, she lowered her violin and gave a playful courtesy. Walking down from the stage, she suddenly found herself surrounded by several villains all showering her in compliments and—wait. Were some of them flirting with her??  
She smiled nervously and tried her best to slip through the crowd.

He groaned a bit at the villains near her. Was he feeling what humans call jealousy? He tried to push the feeling away as the girl stopped right in front of him, probably waiting for some compliment. “Not bad… is the song yours?” He asked as he took a glass of wine from a platter Flug was holding.

“Yup!” She nodded and blushed a bit, smiling with pride. “I dedicated it to you..” She wanted so badly to leap forward and plant a kiss right on his lips, show how much she loved him. But for his sake, she held herself back.

“Oh… really?” That was new to him. 

Demencia looked at him with such genuine love and care, “Mhm, I was thinking about you the whole time I was composing”

“How thoughtful of you… thanks.” He wasn’t really good at showing affection, but still he wanted to show her her effort was quite appreciated. So he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. When he turned his eyes to the side, the eldritch noticed most villains were looking at them with cute expressions. “WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!”

Demencia gasped and blushed heavily at the kiss on her hand. She was utterly speechless..  
She turned at Who Black Hat had yelled at and saw all the villains look away quickly. “I think they’d like us as a couple..”  
She giggled.

“Not happening, though…” He said, looking to the side. Why did it feel so weird to say that? He shook his head a bit and drank some wine. “Well, I’m going to try to make some new partnerships here, excuse me.” He said and walked towards some villains on a near table.

She sat down at a nearby table and almost immediately several villains surrounded her once more. The hybrid but her lip and slid down her chair a bit. A slow song came on and those same villains were asking her to dance. Her mismatched eyes flickered over to Black Hat and there was a small squeeze in yearning..

When he finally looked at her again, he instantly noticed all the guys around her. How can male humans be so inconvenient sometimes? Seriously… He just stood up slowly and walked to her side, pushing some people on the way. His smile was shiny and wide when he held out his hand and asked “may I have the honor of a dance?”

Demencia felt her heart speed up and gently placed her hand on his.  
“Indeed you may, handsome~”  
She spoke teasingly, letting his arm rest on her waist as the other held her hand.  
Slowly, they began to sway with the music.  
The hybrid was a bit nervous..even though she had always dreamed of a moment like this, she wasn’t sure exactly how to waltz. She was too busy to be bothered with that however as she was too lost in Black Hat’s eyes.

“Nervous?” He said, noticing her fumbling with her feet sometimes. Okay, he loved to tease the girl. He had done this many many times before, but now it felt even more fun and intriguing.

“Nooo..” She lied and looked down before looking right back up at him again. Perhaps taking a quick look at his movements would help. Then again she could never keep her eyes off of him for too long.  
“What on earth makes you say that?” The lizard girl bit her lip. God she was nervous.

“Maybe because you’re dancing with the devilest and handsomest men on Earth…” He chuckled and pulled her closer, both hands now on her waist. She looked so gorgeous with that dress…

Her heart was nearly leaping out of her chest now. They were so close their bodies were almost touching.  
“Hmm~ that is true” She spoke playfully, though her red cheeks gave away just how taken back she was. His embrace was surprisingly gentle and protective..and with a sudden stroke of bravery she leaned in and quickly placed a kiss on his cheek, her soft lips gently brushing his skin. The lizard girl quickly pulled away when she’d realized what she had done, knowing full well Black Hat might unleash his rage on her.  
The demon instead froze in place. Her skin was very warm compared to his cold one, and it felt surprisingly… good. He gave a step behind and felt a bit dizzy. “T-Thank you for the dance, miss.” He covered his face with one hand and walked to his bedroom, leaving her in the middle of the room all of a sudden. 

Demencia could only look on in surprise. He hadn’t yelled at her..he hadn’t told her to never do that again..he only had thanked her for the dance.  
Was she dreaming? Had he blushed? The hybrid couldn’t tell. If he had he wouldn’t have let anyone see, especially not her. Biting her lip, she walked over to his bedroom and knocked on the door,  
“Hattie? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine! Go away and enjoy the party…” He sounded a bit angry now. “Tell Flug to dismiss everybody if I don’t get back in thirty minutes.” And he really wasn’t intending to.

“If you say so..” Demencia’s eyes flickered down for a moment. “Feel better soon!”  
She headed back to the party, but not before hesitating and taking several glances back in worry.  
Once the thirty minute mark hit, she told Flug about the situation and soon the mansion was clear of any guests. 5.0.5 was left to clean things up and Demencia..well she headed for the kitchen. Usually never a good sign. But this time she tried her best and made Black Hat’s favorite tea. She poured it into his mug and brought it to his room.  
“Hattie?” She knocked, speaking meekly for once.

He opened the door just by some inches, so she could only see his exposed eye. “...Yes?” He wasn’t really into chatting or anything right now… 

“I uh..” She choked on her words, “I brought you your favorite tea. I was hoping it would help you feel better”

He looked down at the tea on her hands and sighed. “Thanks…” He took the mug from her hand and whispered a good night before closing the door. His mind was racing, his hands even trembling a bit, and his breath was a bit quicker than usual. Maybe he should ask Flug for a diagnosis next morning… But for now he just wanted to enjoy his favorite tea.


	4. Is it terminal?

His morning routine was quite long and almost like a ritual. First, Black Hat would get up and wash his face, next he would separate his usual attire on his bed. Red shirt, black tie, pants, white spats, shoes, waistcoat and coat. He’d feel he had missed something… but oh, what a surprise, his hat would be already on his head. It was just perfect.

Except this morning. This time he couldn’t really leave his bed, his breath was still a bit fast and he couldn’t really focus on anything. He filled his lungs, “FLUG!”

There was a yelp and the sound of converse against the floor as he ran. Flug opened the door to Black Hat’s room, walking up to the eldritch with worry.  
“Is there something wrong Jefe?” He asked, shaking just a bit should Black Hat yell at him.  
And well..this WAS Black Hat after all…

“I think I’m sick!” He noticed Flug doing a horrendous expression and rolled his eyes. “And no, it’s not the eviluenza Flug, otherwise I would be sneezing.” He sighed. “But I do believe I need some diagnosis…”

“Well..what are your symptoms sir?” The scientist pulled out a pen and a notepad, prepared as always. He was a bit hesitant about just what possible illness Black Hat may of come down with, but he didn’t really have a choice but to stay there and diagnose him.

“Well I… I can’t focus on anything and sometimes I feel a bit dizzy…” He really hoped it helped. It was hard describing something he never felt before.

“That’s strange... perhaps you’ve been overworking yourself?” Flug thought, there was also another possibility... “When did you start feeling like this?”

“Yesterday night. And come on Flug, you know I never overwork.” He said and let the young doctor check his pulse.

“Hmm” Flug noticed his pulse was considerably faster. Perhaps..he was—no, it was impossible wasn’t it? “Perhaps you just need to rest for now sir. It might go away in a few days.”

The scientist shifted on his feet, a bit nervous of his boss’ response. 

“Rest?! Unbelievable…” The demon sighed in disappointment. “Fine then. Tell 5.0.5 to bring me breakfast.” He somehow hated to stay in bed for hours, but it couldn’t hurt for one day.

“Y-yes sir!” Flug nodded and quickly stumbled out of the room, passing 5.0.5 in the kitchen.  
The blue bear happened to be accompanied by Demencia.

“Hey nerdface” The hybrid messed around with a few pancakes.

“Demencia not now..Black Hat is sick.”

“Sick!?” Her eyes widened in surprise and worry.   
“W-what happened? Is it serious? Is he coughing? How bad is it!?”

Flug blinked in shock, “uh well he just needs rest for now. And for someone to bring him breakfast”

“I’ll do it!” The lizard girl volunteered, desperate to see him. “Pleeeasse?”

Both 5.0.5 and Flug exchanged looks before the bear nodded and handed the tray with the eldritch’s meal on it.

With almost no hesitation, she rushed over to his room, and by some miracle, didn’t drop or spill anything.  
“Hattie?” She knocked on the door.

“Demencia, tell 5.0.5 to bring- oh. You made it already…” He said as the girl slowly opened the door and showed him the tray with pancakes and coffee. “Uh... come in…”

The hybrid gave him a sympathetic smile as she walked inside, trying her best not to look around in awe of his large room. Then again she was too focused on him. Just lying in bed..feeling awful and sick..  
“Here” She placed the tray in front of him and stood up. “I’m sorry you’re sick... I should’ve done something... I should’ve tried harder to take care of you...” Demencia bit her lip and looked down when she said that. She didn’t mean to, but once she opened her mouth it was like a snowball rolling down a hill. It piled up.

“Stop blaming yourself. You sound like you’re the cause of it…” He paused for a moment and after considering it in his mind, he finally pat the small space beside him. He told himself that it was just because she felt warm and that probably would help him with his disease.

She looked up at him surprised before sitting by his side. Testing the waters, she leaned in and let her warm body rest on his.  
His skin was cold.  
She didn’t mind. If anything for some reason it comforted her.  
“Hmm~” She closed her eyes and found herself relaxing to the point where she was being driven to slumber.

He thought about saying something or even pushing her a bit, but he didn’t. Instead, he smiled and calmly ate his breakfast while feeling her weight on his shoulder. He has never seen her still for so long and it was quite a pleasant view in fact. Her hair covered her face a bit, that ridiculous long hair… He sniffed it again, smiling when he noticed it still had the same scent from before. Vanilla and blood. Strange combination, like all the girl herself. He then looked down at her jammies, wait- were those little top hats? And tiny lizards?? Oh my Satan that was stupidly adorable. Fuck.

The hybrid whimpered and shifted a bit in her sleep, so she was holding onto him for safety. She whimpered again, almost to the point of tears. It was a nightmare. The more it went on, the more she snuggled Black Hat for comfort and protection.

Black Hat froze. How exactly was he supposed to react to this? How did he even want to react to this? He looked down at her, nuzzling into his chest now. His mind was racing again, but he managed to place a hand on her back and caress there ever so lightly. Why? Why was he doing this? What kind of black sorcery was it? 

Then he felt a bump inside his chest.

No… No. No. No. “Demencia…!” he shook her from her sleep. “Call Flug again, quick!”

Her eyes fluttered open, “hm?” She spoke sleepily, “wha.. OH! FLUUUUG!” She leaped off the bed and headed straight to the lab. The scientist was working on mixing chemicals before the lizardgirl burst in. There was a tiny explosion from the beaker.

“HEY! Ugh..” Flug sighed, “what is it now?”

“Hattie wants to see you again” Demencia bit her lip, “he seemed really panicked.

Not two seconds after she said that they were running towards his room.  
“What did you DO!?” The scientist turned his head to face her.

“I didn’t do anything! I just brought his breakfast!”  
She looked down, “and slept next to him for a bit..but he invited me!”

Flug soon knocked on the door.   
“Jefe? Jefe are you alright?” He opened the door a bit.

“Flug! It’s happening! My hands are shaking and I can’t breathe!” He grabbed the scientist by the collar. “What’s happening to me!?”

Flug gulped, he would have to tell him the truth.  
“W-well sir... um... the reason y-you’re experiencing these difficulties is because... you’re in love.”  
He quickly rushed that last part, the words practically running together.

Even though the words rushed through his mouth, Black Hat heard it perfectly. His hands slowly let go of the scientist and for a moment he just stood there, completely speechless. “Nonsense… That’s impossible.” He sounded more like he wanted to believe in the words himself than an actual fact.

“S-sir think about it, when do you usually start feeling this way?” Flug trembled with worry. He knew he’d probably get several extra hours of work because of this—

“...when she’s near me.” He couldn’t believe he was actually saying it…

“That is w-what I’m trying to say..” Flug managed.  
“If she affects you like this..it would mean that you have strong affectionate feelings towards her. Especially if you’re beginning to notice smaller details about her”

Damn it. He indeed was doing that. The smell on her hair, her eyes, her skin… “Fuck… Does it have an antidote?” 

Flug awaited an outburst, “N-no sir..I’m sorry”  
He was dead. Oh he was so dead.

“AAARGHH!” Before Black Hat could literally fire him, the young scientist simply rushed out of the room and tried to run far away from there as fast as he could. But for his surprise, the eldritch controlled himself hard enough to just burn some random objects in his room.

That was pathetic. How could a demon feel such disgusting feeling? He was undoubtedly ashamed of himself. How would he even behave himself near her now?


	5. Acceptance

Demencia meanwhile lay in the hallway on top of 5.0.5. The bear’s snoring kept her from hearing any part of the conversation, but she was still extremely nervous.  
So when Flug came out, she immediately, and without warning, ran right inside.  
“Hattie!” She tackled him in a hug, “are you okay?”

“Yes?” He tried his best to not hug her back. Any sign of reciprocate affection could be dangerous now. “I mean, I just need some rest, that’s all.”

The hybrid nuzzled into his chest, “okay.. I’m just a little worried ya know?” She couldn’t help but feel that something was different about this embrace, something tense. So she tried to lighten the mood.  
“Want a ‘feel better’ kiss~?”

“NO!” This girl was dangerous! But he wouldn’t fall for her tricks and definitely wouldn’t let this situation escalate any further. “You know I hate kisses and affection…” He groaned and did his usual grumpy face, staring forward.

“Aw..” She shrugged and pulled back, tilting her head a bit. She should be used to this reaction by now. “Well okay, want me to bring you anything? Ice? Coffee? Some books?” The hybrid desperately wanted to please him.

“Some coffee would be great…” He laid on his bed again, turning the TV on. Maybe a distraction would make him feel better.

Demencia smiled and jumped up and down happily. “Coming right up Hattie!” She rushed to the kitchen and started taking out everything she needed. Taking Black Hat’s mug, she brewed his coffee just the way he liked it and set it on a tray with a rose. She walked back to his room and opened the door slightly. “Hey Hattie...”

He made a motion with his hand, allowing her to come in. He took the coffee and smiled when he saw the rose. She was really trying hard to make anything she could to see him better. Which was pretty much the opposite of what he needed.

“Can I..stay with you for a bit? Make sure you’re feeling better?” She walked a bit closer, fiddling with her hands. Demencia picked up one of his pillows and snuggled with it cutely.   
“Please?” She looked at him with shining eyes.

Fuck. How could she be so utterly cute?! “Fine… Just a bit though.” He scooted to the side, giving her some room. 

“Yay!” She jumped onto the bed happily, still hugging the pillow. Without thinking, she rested her head on his chest. She knew she wouldn’t hear a heartbeat but it was still nice to do so.

“Don’t get used to this…” His hand found its way to her back, caressing there gently. Why… why was he going through this? This wasn’t supposed to be happening with him! After some more thoughts passed by his head, looked down at her. She was there, with the same goofy smile as ever, yet now it felt different…

She hummed happily at the feeling of him caressing her back like that.. so gentle..  
She suddenly felt a bump.  
Was it from the hallway?  
Outside?  
Another bump.  
It..it was coming from his chest.  
“Is that a..heartbeat?”

“Huh?” He froze in place. He could also hear the bump, and even more frightening, he could feel it. “I… I guess so…” He was completely speechless.

Demencia only smiled, enjoying the feeling.  
“It’s nice” she said simply before nuzzling her head on his chest. “I never knew you had one”  
This was all new to her. Maybe it was because he was sick. Poor guy..  
“You want anything?” She began to get up.

“No…” he said and held her wrist gently before she could leave. “Dem I…” He pulled her for a tight embrace, “I want you to stay here all day. With me.” Fuck it. He couldn’t hold it anymore. He wanted her near him all the time.

“R-really?” She hugged him back, enjoying his embrace. “Oh my gosh! Oh my goodness Hattie!”  
She started to cry tears of joy and looked up at him before pulling him in for a quick peck on the lips.

His heart skipped a beat. “Calm down before I regret it…” he chuckled and nuzzled her, looking right at her eyes. How hasn’t he noticed how beautiful they were before all this? His head leaned in and he took her lips with his this time, kissing her passionately.

She was taken breathless, kissing back with little moans escaping her throat. “B..Black Hat..” She whimpered and hugged him close.   
The hybrid never knew he could be so loving..  
“Can I stay with you tonight?”

“Mhmm.” He said as he snuggled with her under the covers. “Stupid violin lessons. It all started because of them…” He said caressing her cheek.

“Yeah..” She nuzzled into his hand. “It did, didn’t it?  
I’m going to take so many lessons from you from now on.”

“Oh you most surely are.” He said, soon kissing her again and sucking her lower lip. God it was so soft and pure… His head couldn’t think of anything else besides her.

Demencia closed her eyes and moaned softly, begging for more. Her arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. Soon the lizard girl was practically straddling him.

He smirked as he felt her legs brushing on his, it was the push he needed to keep going. Maybe there’s nothing wrong in having some fun… he thought as his mouth soon reached her neck and placed long kisses there, even biting from time to time.

“A-ah” she moaned and tilted her head so that he could have easier access to her neck. She couldn’t help herself as she grinded a bit on him.  
“So good..” She whimpered. Her body was practically begging for more.

“Mm you have no idea…” his right hand reached for the zipper on her shirt and played with it a little, teasing her with anticipation.

She moaned desperately, “m..more..” The lizard girl arched her back a bit, biting her lip as he continued to play with the zipper.

His smile widened and he finally pulled it down, revealing her beautiful black bra. He felt himself get harder at the sight, his hands gently travelling behind her back and unhooking her bra.

Her breasts were finally revealed to him, and she blushed heavily when they were. She grinded on him some more. “Fuck~”   
She felt herself growing more and more wet.

He licked his lips as the word slipped through her mouth like that, she had no idea just how sexy she sounded. He admired her naked breasts for a while before going down and taking one nipple inside his mouth, sucking it quite hard.

“OH~!” God that drove her insane, the way his mouth handled her.. she could feel his teeth graze her soft flesh and she shivered. “B-bite..—“   
She moaned and could barely finish her sentence.

He didn’t waste a second before biting her nipple almost at the point of drawing blood from it. His left hand caressed her other breast as his right hand started to undo his tie. “Mm~delicious~”

She arched her back and moaned loudly, nearly crying out in pure bliss. “Black Hat~~!!”   
She felt his tongue swirl around her nipple and shuddered at the way he spoke. “Oh…~”

He let his tie nearby for later purposes and placed her hands on his shirt, giving her the honor to strip him. He looked down and smirked at her trembling hands. So adorable.

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off slowly as she wanted to savor this moment. When the fabric was finally out of the way her eyes practically turned into hearts as she saw his toned body.   
“W-woah..”

He chuckled and started to take off her skirt, followed by her socks. He noticed her panties had a pattern of tiny top hats in it and he couldn’t help but wonder if she knew he was going to see them today. His mind came back to her when her hands unbuckled his belt in some kind of hurry.

She was so desperate for him. She wanted him now, dammit. She put the belt aside and unzipped his pants. She pulled them down and saw the bulge in his boxers. “Oh my gosh..”  
The hybrid licked her lips, her whole body trembling.

He took this opportunity to crawl on top of her and press his whole body against hers, even grinding on her a bit. After the demon teased her a bit more, even himself couldn’t stand it. His hands pulled her panties down and then pulled his own boxers right after. God… he could smell her sweet arousal from there. He spread her legs and put his head right between them.

She gasped and her blush deepened. “O-oh..Black Hat..” She bit her lip, taken by surprise. His grin was enough to get her beyond aroused.   
Whenever she tried to rub her thighs together to please herself, she felt him kept her legs nice and spread for him. A whimper escaped her lips, desperate for him to please her aching cunt.

And he did it.

He inclined his head forward and licked her pussy from bottom to top, wiggling his tongue right at her clit. That made the girl cry in pleasure, and she knew nothing could make her feel more bliss than him. He continued, sucking her clit now and then until he finally penetrated her with his tongue.

Her screams of bliss echoed across the mansion. Slowly but surely her orgasm began to build and her body spasmed. He explored her insides, searching for any erogenous zone, until he hit a spot that made her back arch beautifully and her hands madly grip at the blankets beneath her. He found it. His skillful tongue kept poking there continuously, savoring every moan that slipped through her mouth.

And with one final scream, she came.

He could feel all her arousal through his mouth, savoring her sweet juices while slowly licking her clit to make the pleasure last longer. Finally, when she was done, he wiped his lips with the back of his hand and returned for a passionate kiss.

The hybrid wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, opening her mouth a bit as an invention for him. Their bodies pressed close together, Demencia couldn’t even describe the absolute bliss she felt in that moment.

When they parted, he scooted between her legs again. His cock was more than ready for her and he touched her entrance gently with the tip. “You good?”

She looked up at him with a loving gaze, “I’ve never been better.” She pulled him in for one more kiss before slowly, yet surely, she felt him slide inside her. Her walls tightened around his cock, savoring it’s size. Demencia’s back arched, her cheeks red as she moaned.

He thrusted in slowly and waited a bit for her to adjust to his size before moving in and out. He couldn’t believe he was having sex with her… and he also couldn’t believe how good it felt. He got laid with several women and even men before, but well, it was just before he’d eat their soul in the process. Now all he could think was her and how he wanted this moment to last forever.

Her breasts bounced as she wrapped her arms around him. Oh god..all of this..it was so incredible.. she couldn’t believe that after all this time she finally got to show just how much she loved him. If the hybrid were being honest with herself, she never truly thought it would happen. Perhaps a bit of teasing and plenty of flirting from her but this was—unreal. She felt the tip of his cock hit her sweet spot and she nearly screamed with pleasure.

He smiled as she moaned loud. Flug could definitely hear them by now. He then pulled both of her legs over his shoulders, granting him more room to go deeper inside her and make her feel even more bliss than ever. His rhythm was steady and faster at each second.

Each second that ticked by she could feel herself getting closer and closer to her orgasm. Her body was shaking and each thrust seemed to drive her insane. One hand gripped at the blankets beneath them and the other went over her mouth to try and muffle her moans. With one final thrust, she couldn’t help herself as she screamed in pleasure and came once more, her walls tight around his cock.

He couldn’t hold himself much longer either, and that last moan was enough to send him of the edge. With one last hard thrust, came into her, his load mixing with hers. “Fuck!-” he moaned from his throat as he finally collapsed on her side.

Demencia panted and gasped for air, “T-that was… you were—oh fuck that was amazing...”  
She turned to her side and hugged him close, letting their legs intertwine.

“Yes, it was…” He kissed her forehead and put an arm around her protectively. As his muscles relaxed, he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of having her near. 

“I love you.” The words left his mouth before he could even realize.

“I love you too...” she whispered, and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

And with that they both fell asleep in each others embraces.


	6. Weakness

The sun shined through the curtains and, as a morning person as ever, Black Hat woke up. All his muscles were relaxed in a way it wasn’t before in a long time. His head turned just to see the lizard girl resting on his chest.

“Good morning…” He nuzzled her.

The girl let out a soft moan before her eyes fluttered open and she nuzzled back. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she realized who was by her side. The night before still felt so unreal..  
“Good morning Hattie”, She stretched a bit, not used to being up so early.”You look nice and refreshed, sleep well?”

“Oh yes. The best in years.” He said and kissed her cheek. “You hungry? I can make us some coffee.” He stretched as well and jumped out of the bed.

“Coffee sounds good!” She followed him to the kitchen and the scent of coffee beans was already beginning to wake her up. 5.0.5 has already begun making pancakes for everyone and Demencia realized just how hungry she was as she sat down.

He poured the coffee into two mugs and placed one in front of her. 5.0.5 looked at the two of them with interest. “Baw?” the bear pointed to Black Hat, “Baw?” then he pointed to Demencia, “Roooo!” he made a heart with his hands. Black Hat realized what the creature meant by it and groaned. “No! We are not! Get out of here!!”

Demencia only giggled, “Awww! So cute!”, The girl sipped at the coffee and smiled and shifted a bit, “So what are we going to do today? Interviews? I heard the villain news is showing up to ask us questions.”  
She was a bit nervous of course, and the timing was rather..odd, but nonetheless it was happening.

“Damn... Maybe they’ll ask about the rumors, you know?” He chuckled. “About someone screaming my name last night.” He purred and winked at her.

She blushed heavily and looked to the side “y-yeah well, a lot of people scream your name..victims, cultists...me.. okay yeah, they’re definitely going to ask about that” The hybrid bit her lip.

“Maybe they’ll ask if we’re in a relationship…” He paused for a moment. Was him even ready to say that? He was never into something serious before. He looked at the girl for a moment and sighed, that dumb smile again. “I don’t know…”, he teased her.

“Pleaaase?” She begged, “we don’t have to tell them” She went over and sat on his lap, straddling him. “Dancing around the truth is always an option, and besiiiides, maybe all those other fangirls will leave you alone a little more”

“I hate when you’re right.” he leaned and kissed her lips.

Suddenly, someone rang the bell and a woman’s voice could be heard from outside. “Lord Black Hat? We’ve got just a few questions!”

Demencia gasped and quickly got off the eldritch’s lap and opened the door.

“Hello there, is lord Black Hat here?” The woman with the mic looked down at Demencia who nodded and just a few seconds later, the demon appeared behind her. “Yes? How can I help you?”

“Oh! Just a few questions! So, your neighbors made a complaint about some -ahem- loud noises coming from your mansion.” He chuckled, salty as ever, and she continued. “So we came here to ask… are you in a relationship with your employee, Demencia?”

“Neutral” Demencia quickly cut in, trying her best to, like she said, dance around the truth. The demon just looked at her surprised as she continued. “The loud noises were um..fake! To annoy the neighbors like the evil villains we are!”

The interviewer raised a brow, “Are you sure?”

“Positive!” The lizard girl shot back, “Besides, Black Hat doesn’t even let me stay in his office for .03 seconds”

“Interesting..” The woman wrote something down.

“Heh… yes! Exactly!” He said, following Demencia’s steps. “Besides, I'd never get into a serious relationship with anybody… really.”

The reporter nodded and asked some more. “So it was all just a prank. Is that right?”

“Yup!” I thought of it yesterday and we HAD to try it out!” The hybrid grinned.

The reporter wrote something down and looked back up at the two, as if observing them.  
“Demencia, is it true you wish to be in a relationship with Black Hat?”

“Well..uh..” She couldn’t lie about that, she had already made her love of Black Hat very clear.  
“Yes! He’s so dreamy..~” She ignored the fact he was right next to her and would probably have to pretend to act all disgusted.

And he did. He made a clear “ughh!”, followed by rolling eyes. “Now if you are done, we have work to do so…” he just turned and walked back inside, not really bothering to give a warm goodbye for the camera.

Demencia gave a nervous smile. “Guess that means I gotta go too! See ya!” She sent a kiss towards the camera before shutting the door.  
“Well that was fun” The lizardgirl smiled playfully, “Do you think they believed us?”

He stood quiet for a moment. “I guess so but… you didn't really need to do that. Anyway, thanks.” He smiled and kissed her cheek. “It's good for my reputation. Villains with loved couples aren't taken seriously in this world.”

“Yeah..” she looked down and blushed at the kiss. “Well, except maybe the Joker. I could always talk to Harley about it, maybe they know how to deal with it better”  
She thought for a moment. She admired Harley and Joker, even if they weren’t as successful as Black Hat they were definitely something.

“Weeell I'd agree if that relationship was based in truth and reliability. But you know… the Joker I know doesn't really care about Harley…” He took her hand with his own. “And I care about you. A little.” He chuckled.

Her eyes widened and she blushed, “Awww! Hattie!” She jumped forward and their lips locked in a passionate kiss. “Hmm~ I love you so so much...”  
The hybrid nuzzled him like a needy kitten.

He nuzzled her back as Flug came from the lab running in their direction. “S-sir! I just had a genius idea! How about we make an app about the organization? I'm sure we'll acquire many more clients with that! But…”

“But what??” Black Hat was already impatient with his mumbling.

“But you'll have to buy and learn how to use a smartphone…” the boy completed and fumbled with his fingers.

“Ohhhh! I can teach him!” The girl jumped up and down happily like a little baby bunny. “It’ll be super fun, we can choose how you wanna decorate your phone, make it as evil as you want!” She sent him a pleading look, her eyes shining.

“NO! You know how I hate this ‘technology’!” He groaned and looked at Flug. “Think of something else!”

“But jefe… the sales…” he tried once more.

“Pleeeeaaase Hattie?” Demencia pleaded, pouting cutely. “We could spend more time together~” She said just quietly enough for only him to hear.

“Hmmmmm…” he gave a long sigh and gave up. “FINE. But if I end up burning the device just know that it isn't going to be my fault… it's going to be Flug's.”

“YES!” She gave a happy jump and took him by his hand. “Come on, I can help ya choose!”

\----

 

They headed out the mansion and went for the store. Demencia wished oh so desperately to nuzzle him, hug him close but considering their latest interview, they weren’t supposed to be dating.

“Okay…” he looked at all the smartphones in the showcase and their specifications. “Ughhh I don't really know anything about these… Dem, choose one you think it's good for me.”

The girl’s mismatched eyes looked along all the smartphones before she reached a black one, best of it’s kind. “This one looks good”, she pointed to it and smiled. “It’s easy to use but super high quality!” She spoke as if she were an expert on the subject, which, in some sense, she was.

“Ughh fine. Let's steal it.” He took the phone from her hand and put it inside his coat. He whistled casually as he left the store and the alarm beeped loudly.

“Sir! You stop right there!” The owner of the store shouted as Black Hat put his hands on the air and turned. “Do you wanna take this one down, Demencia?” He casually asked the girl.

“With pleasure~” She twirled her mace and quickly knocked the owner off his feet. With him now on the ground, she raised her mace and knocked him unconscious. A few other guards came and she quickly dodged their blows, hitting a few with her weapon and leaving significant scars. “Let’s go!” She ran out with Black Hat, giggling insanely.

“Mwahahah!” He laughed as they rushed back to the mansion, leaving chaos and destruction wherever they passed by.

As they got inside the house, Black Hat soon pulled the phone out of his pockets. “Nice so… where are the buttons on this thing?”

Demencia snickered, “There are no buttons, besides you have to start it up first” She pressed a button and the screen lit up.  
“Now just set everything up..” She put in all the necessary information and handed it back to the eldritch. “Okay now choose a passcode!”

He was going to write 'evil’ but then he realized that might be too obvious. He thought about it for a moment and hid it from Demencia as he wrote the secret word on it. “There. What now?”

“Now you just gotta choose the apps and wallpaper you want!”  
She struck a pose, “I think I know just what you’d want as your background~”

“Me too!” He held up the camera and took a selfie, chuckling at her reaction.

“Hey!” She pouted and crossed her arms. “An evil background for an evil phone”

“Well. I think we should concentrate on downloading the organization’s app. Where do I go to get it?” He said, trying to find a place to download it but with no success.

“Oh that’s easy” She opened up the app store and typed in the app’s name. Before long it was already downloaded into the phone.  
“Aaand there ya go” Demencia smiled, “you can choose whatever you wanna download from here”

“Ohh I see. Still don't get it why it has no buttons…” He fumbled with his finger a bit but managed to get used to the touch screen. “Oh! Someone sent a message for me on our app. He wants to buy the shrinking ray, two points parenthesis.”

Demencia looked over at his phone and giggled, “Hattie that last part is a smiley face-” She tried to hold back some laughter, “I could teach ya how emojis work too! I’ll show you the evilest one.” She typed in a response for the customer and added a little emoji.  
“Now here’s the evilest one of all” The hybrid put in a sinister cat face and grinned.

“Mwahahah! Perfect! Thank you, girl.” He kissed her forehead. “I guess I'll spend the rest of the day trying to understand a bit more of this hideous device!”

The hybrid smiled, “Alrighty! Oh, and one last thing” She quickly put her number in the device.  
“Here you go, Hattie!”  
She blew him a kiss before getting up.

He smiled and analyzed the device for other things and settings. He looked at the girl for a moment and noticed how cutely she was standing next t the window and quickly opened the camera to take a secret photo of her. 'Set as wallpaper?’, 'yes’.

\----

As days passed by, it was getting harder and harder to hide their relationship. They kept making out in his office, in the dark halls of the mansion, in the kitchen… And even outside when no one was looking.

Demencia loved every second of it. It was pure bliss for her. Still, every time someone passed by it was hard to part from him and have him act as if they never were in a relationship. It kind of hurt, but if it would help with the eldritch’s reputation than she was more than willing to help.

But in this day, they weren’t alone. Someone was watching their every move, hiding behind walls and bushes.

Black Hat felt a light shiver. “Hmmm…” He looked back at the street and nothing.

“Hattie?” Their fingers were interlocked, “is everything okay?” She looked back as well. Was someone watching them?  
She suddenly saw something, a shadow? They dashed along before she could even make out who it was.  
“There’s someone here.”

Black Hat let go of her hand and tried to search for whoever that was, but with no luck. Maybe it was far gone now. “It could be just an animal…”

“Maybe..” The girl shivered, “Can we go home? Marathon something?” She couldn’t help but feel unsafe out there in the open.

“Sure.” They headed back home, but still the weird sensation remained inside them.

\----

_“Did you get any meaningful information?” A male voice asked followed by another one._

_“Heh. I think I finally found the devil’s weakness.” He passed the camera to his boss._

_“Interesting..” He looked at the footage and smiled, “She’ll be perfect.”_

\----


End file.
